Forest Fires
sadly this is cancelled its now a rp scipt Forest Fires A fanfiction by Sandpaw Forest Fires is a fanfiction by Sandpaw. It it the first book in the ''Truths and lies'' arc. Table of contents __TOC__ Allegiances MoorClan LEADER: Rabbitstar - pure white tom DEPUTY: Leapfoot - dark tabby tom with lighter legs MEDICINE CAT: Sundawn - golden tabby she-cat WARRIORS: Darkflower - sleek-furred black she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Blazepaw Breezefire - white she-cat Spottedheart - spotted tabby tom Apprentice, Stripepaw Graystorm - dark gray she-cat Troutclaw - light gray tabby tom Apprentice, Pinepaw Jaypool - blue-gray she-cat with a striped forehead Apprentice, Bramblepaw Tawnyfrost - tawny-brown tom Morningholly - tabby tom with darker legs APPRENTICES: Pinepaw - red-brown she-cat with yellow eyes Blazepaw - orange and yellow tabby tom Bramblepaw - small brown tabby she-cat Stripepaw - striped gray she-cat QUEENS: Dustflight - pretty brown she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Dawnkit, a cream she-kit; Patchkit, a small white tom-kit with black splotches) Heathershine - light tabby she-cat with long legs, expecting Tawnyfrost’s kits ELDERS: Meadowpetal - ragged, pale gray she-cat with missing teeth Hawksight - skinny dark gray tom with a short tail Prologue Moonlight shimmered across the horizon as the darkness spread across the valleys. A few fox-lengths away, a tom, pelt orange as flame, slowly paced near a bramble thicket. The orange warrior quietly mewed, “Rabbitstar?” From a few tail-lengths away, another tom emerged, pelt spiked. The white tom sniffed as he fluffed out his fur. No point speaking to this StarClan cat! “What, Flamestripe? MoorClan is doomed. There is hardly any prey, and we will all die.” he mewed angrily. Flamestripe turned on him. “That’s what I’m about to tell you,” he declared, “I have someone who will help you.” As he spoke, a shadow moved among the brambles. Flamestripe welcomed the newcomer by nodding. He recognized the scent. Driftstar! “Driftstar!” Rabbitstar exclaimed. Great StarClan, it’s MoorClan’s first leader! The wise leader had been leader for seasons! “What are you doing here? Are you going to-” Driftstar silenced the MoorClan leader slapping her tail across his mouth. “I’m here to tell a prophecy,” Driftstar explained. Rabbitstar frowned. A prophecy! It was rare for a leader to get a prophecy. It must be important! But he shut up as Driftstar continued. “A forest fire will destroy all, but a cat will not be trusted will shatter the clan.” Driftstar’s voice echoed through the territory. A forest fire? Was there a forest fire coming? Rabbitstar wondered, Were cats- “Remember that, Rabbitstar. And may StarClan light your path.” Driftstar dipped her head in respect. She started to fade into the shadows. Rabbitstar’s mind whirled. I haven’t found what it means! “Don’t go!” he yowled. He paws flailed in the air as he protested to go. He woke up gasping, in his nest. Pieces of moss were scattered around the den. What had happened? The prophecy, finding fresh-kill… Great StarClan, I need to figure out what the prophecy is... Category:Fanfiction Category:Truths and lies Category:Cancelled Fanfiction